Melodies Of The Heart
by CSIFanGirl
Summary: Sakuno isn’t the same old Sakuno anymore because she is now a famous singer but there is something missing in her heart and that is her Tennis Prince who she hadn’t seen for a long time but everything changes when destiny made their path cross. Ryosaku Fi
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first and ever fic. I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama and the songs that will be in the story.**

**Summary: Sakuno isn't the same old Sakuno anymore because she is now a famous singer but there is something missing in her heart and that is her Tennis Prince who she hadn't seen for a long time but everything changes when destiny made their path cross.**

**Story Title: Melodies Of The Heart**

**Chapter One: The Invitation**

_I looked up alone at the night sky and saw a comet_

_In an instant it began and vanished completely but_

_It reminds me of you, and my chest begins to hurt_

_I want to see you right now, but I can't fly through the sky_

_If maybe I'd been able to become a comet_

_I would run flying through the sky_

_No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, this thought will be strong_

_So this comet is completely indestructible_

_Rain's falling and it's miserable, and when it hazes over_

_Any time now, I'll be remembering what you said_

_In the night sky after the rain, a star emerges beautifully_

_And I figure I can fall in love with the rain_

_If, maybe, I'd gotten the chance to be a comet_

_I'd overflow and spill light, always_

_When you're sad, you looking at the night sky_

_Makes me want to sparkle more, like you as you break into a smile_

_You're always fighting something by yourself_

_I can't be that thing by your side, but..._

_If maybe, just maybe, I had the chance to become a comet_

_I would surely rush to fall from the sky_

_Beyond a doubt, I would reach you on this moment's light_

_Let's wrap your "now" around the shining sky_

_If I'd gotten the chance to be a comet_

_Definitely, I'd be by your side for all time_

"Cut!" a man's voice shouted inside the studio. "Nice one Sakuno." The man added giving the woman with long brown hair sitting on the stool inside the recording studio a thumb's up.

Sakuno look out at the recording studio window to the music director Tomo Ayumi and to her manager Yumi Ayako. She smiled as they smiled at her.

"Okay Sakuno, we'll start taping your music video tomorrow so make sure you'll be here on time." Tomo said as he and Yumi met Sakuno at the door.

"I will." Sakuno said as she kisses Tomo on the cheek for goodbye.

Sakuno and Yumi are sitting on Sakuno's limo, they are on their way to a press conference for Sakuno's concert tour while on the car Yumi was reading Sakuno's schedule for the week when she suddenly stop making Sakuno look at her.

"What?" Sakuno asked when Yumi stop and opened her purse to look for something.

"You got an invitation by the way from a Cancer Organization Program called 'DREAMS' they want you attend their fund raising dinner tomorrow." Yumi said pulling out an opened envelope and giving it to Sakuno. "So?" Yumi added after watching Sakuno read the letter.

"So what?" Sakuno asked putting the letter back on the envelope.

"Are you going or not?" Yumi asked back while getting her phone out.

"You know me, of course I'm coming. Anything to help." Sakuno said before looking outside the window to see cars pass by.

Yumi smiled, of course how stupid can she be to ask Sakuno that question. Sakuno never said no from charity she even had her own charity as a matter of fact. She shook her head slowly and looks at Sakuno looking outside the car window while patting her cat Karupin (A/N: Given to her by Ryoma as a goodbye.) that is sleeping on her lap before calling the DREAMS main office to make arrangement.

**TENNIS COURT…**

"Hey guys did you got an invitation from the DREAMS charity?" Oishi asked as he sat beside his long-term tennis partner.

Everyone nodded at Oishi's question. (A/N: Okay everyone means everyone in the old Seigaku Regulars also in the story the Seigaku Regukars are the top Japan Tennis Team.)

"Why?" Eiji asked when no said anything more.

"I want to know if you guys are going." Oishi said looking at all of them.

"I' am!" Fuji answered.

"Me too!" Eiji said.

"I'm going too and I'm bringing Ann with me." Momo said mentioning his fiancé.

"I'm going since I got nothing to do tomorrow night." Inui said as he and Kaidoh stood up and headed inside the court.

"Hey, Mamushi how about you are you going?" Momo shouted after Kaidoh.

"Yeah!" Kaidoh answered without looking back.

"How about you Taka, are you going?" Fuji asked looking at Kawamura who was watching all of them.

"Yup." Taka simply answered.

"Tezu…"

"I'm going with my wife especially when she is invited too." Tezuka answered cutting Oishi's sentence. (A/N: I know Tezuka married but really they're old now and people change. By the way Tezuka's wife is a model, he had met her during one of his games 2 years ago and then again for a photo shoot.)

"Then, that leaves Ochibi." Eiji said looking at Ryoma, "Are you coming Ochibi?" Eiji added.

"Since you guys are coming might as well come." Ryoma said a little bored. He then stood up and made his way to the nearest wall and started to practice with the wall while thinking about Sakuno, the woman he had love and still love and also the reason why he hadn't made his move towards her yet.

**Okay that's all for chapter one. Don't forget to E-mail me and tell me what you think!**


	2. Dance With Me

**Author's Note: I'm very very sorry for a very very late update. Here's the next chapter and Thanks for everyone who had reviewed my first ever fic.**

**RECAP:**

**TENNIS COURT…**

"Hey guys did you got an invitation from the DREAMS charity?" Oishi asked as he sat beside his long-term tennis partner.

Everyone nodded at Oishi's question. (A/N: Okay everyone means everyone in the old Seigaku Regulars also in the story the Seigaku Regukars are the top Japan Tennis Team.)

"Why?" Eiji asked when no said anything more.

"I want to know if you guys are going." Oishi said looking at all of them.

"I' am!" Fuji answered.

"Me too!" Eiji said.

"I'm going too and I'm bringing Ann with me." Momo said mentioning his fiancé.

"I'm going since I got nothing to do tomorrow night." Inui said as he and Kaidoh stood up and headed inside the court.

"Hey, Mamushi how about you are you going?" Momo shouted after Kaidoh.

"Yeah!" Kaidoh answered without looking back.

"How about you Taka, are you going?" Fuji asked looking at Kawamura who was watching all of them.

"Yup." Taka simply answered.

"Tezu…"

"I'm going with my wife especially when she is invited too." Tezuka answered cutting Oishi's sentence. (A/N: I know Tezuka married but really they're old now and people change. By the way Tezuka's wife is a model, he had met her during one of his games 2 years ago and then again for a photo shoot.)

"Then, that leaves Ochibi." Eiji said looking at Ryoma, "Are you coming Ochibi?" Eiji added.

"Since you guys are coming might as well come." Ryoma said a little bored. He then stood up and made his way to the nearest wall and started to practice with the wall while thinking about Sakuno, the woman he had love and still love and also the reason why he hadn't made his move towards her yet.

**Chapter Two: Dance With Me**

'The shoot today is canceled.' Sakuno thought after she finish talking with her manager on the phone. She sigh as she thought of something to do before the charity party tonight. Which happens to be going to the mall to buy herself a new party dress and shoes to match. (A/N: For the first time after being a singer. She's the one buying and not her stylist.)

**AT THE PARTY...**

"Can I see your invitation Sir?" The hostess asked as the man in front of Ryoma handed her his invitation.

Ryoma came with no date unlike his old sempais who had dates, well except for Inui, Kaidoh and Taka that is.

"Can I see your invitation Sir?" the hostess asked as Ryoma gave her his invitation. Taking a good look at the invitation and Ryoma's name, the hostess smiled and said, "Your table is at the far end of the right and your other friends are already there."

"Doumo." Ryoma simply answered and walk to the direction the hostess told her while at the same time pocketing the invitation.

Ryoma arrive at the table to see Tezuka and his wife already sited, so as Momo and Ann, Oishi with his date and last but not the least is Fuji and Eiji with their dates.

"Ah! our first bachelor had arrive." Eiji said when Ryoma had sited next to Oishi.

"Whatever." Ryoma simply said as he study his surrounding.

"The other bachelor has arrive to." Eiji said when he spotted Inui, Kaidoh and Taka making their way towards their table.

"We're fourteen, but there's another chair here." Oishi said when Inui, Kaidoh and Taka had already sat leaving an empty chair beside Ryoma.

"You're right." Momo said looking at the chair. "Maybe it's just an empty..."

"Momo?" Ryoma asked when Momo didn't finish his sentence.

Ryoma followed Momo's line of vission when he still didn't say anything as everyone did the same. What Ryoma saw had mesmerized him.

Sakuno walks toward the table the hostess had pointed her and as she came close to the table she heard a familiar voice and when she look at the owner of the voice, she saw the familiar face of momoshiroh Takeshi and not only that she recognized Ann herself and she also recognized each and every male on the table including her long lost love Ryoma Echizen.

**RYOMA'S POV**

'Is that Sakuno Ryuuzaki?' Ryoma thought as he eyed her from head to toe.

Sakuno is wearing a long red dress with slit on each side of her dress revealing some of the skin in her now well toned legs. And she was also wearing high heels shoes that match perfectly with her dress.

'Of course she is.' Ryoma thought still looking at Sakuno. 'She's just not the same old Sakuno I know.' Ryoma added as an image of the old Sakuno pop in his head.

**END OF POV**

**SAKUNO'S POV**

'Ryoma... Gosh his checking me up.' Sakuno thought as she felt a uneasy. 'I feel naked.' Sakuno added when Ryoma still hadn't remove his gaze from her.

Sakuno saw Oishi elbowed Ryoma on the side then she saw them have a small coversation before Ryoma stood up and headed towards her direction.

**END OF POV**

"Hi, long time no see. How have you been?" Ryoma asked as soon as he had stop in front of Sakuno.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Sakuno asked politely in return.

"Great!" Ryoma said looking at her. "You're in our table right?" Ryoma asked when Sakuno didn't say anything else.

"Hai." Sakuno answered, glad that Ryoma is trying to avoid the ackwardness that was froming between them.

"Then, shall we go to our table then?" Ryoma asked offering his arm to Sakuno who took it and said 'Yes'. And both made their way to their table.

Ryoma introduced Sakuno to the people she didn't recognized and after the introduction, dinner was serve, while eating they're talks about tennis, singing, acting and modeling. After dinner the director of the DREAM Charity made a speach thanking everyone for coming and donating, he especially thank the tennis player headed by Tezuka for making a plan to go to DREAMS and be with their fans there and for the one's who are strong enough would have a chance to play or even thought by the pro-tennis player. Of course Sakuno too for sponsoring DREAMS with a charoty concert that had yet to be prepared and discuss. After the talk the Emcee had opened the floor to everyone for dancing.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Three guys who came from the other tables asked Sakuno who was left on the table with ryoma. (A/N: Everyone went dancing while Inui and Kaidoh went to the men's room oh for Taka, he also went dancing with a brown-haired beauty that had caught his eyes.)

Sakuno was looking at the three guys when three more guys approach the table to asked her to dance with them.

Ryoma saw that Sakuno is having a guy trouble so he stood up and held his hand out to Sakuno and asked, "Care to dance with me?"

**Well, that's it for this chapter. You guys tell me what you think!!!**


	3. Will You

**Author's Note: I know it has been ages since I last updated this story and I'm sorry, it's just that I've been very busy. Anyway here's the next chapter!!!**

**RECAP:**

Ryoma introduced Sakuno to the people she didn't recognized and after the introduction, dinner was serve, while eating they're talks about tennis, singing, acting and modeling. After dinner the director of the DREAM Charity made a speach thanking everyone for coming and donating, he especially thank the tennis player headed by Tezuka for making a plan to go to DREAMS and be with their fans there and for the one's who are strong enough would have a chance to play or even thought by the pro-tennis player. Of course Sakuno too for sponsoring DREAMS with a charoty concert that had yet to be prepared and discuss. After the talk the Emcee had opened the floor to everyone for dancing.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Three guys who came from the other tables asked Sakuno who was left on the table with ryoma. (A/N: Everyone went dancing while Inui and Kaidoh went to the men's room oh for Taka, he also went dancing with a brown-haired beauty that had caught his eyes.)

Sakuno was looking at the three guys when three more guys approach the table to asked her to dance with them.

Ryoma saw that Sakuno is having a guy trouble so he stood up and held his hand out to Sakuno and asked, "Care to dance with me?"

**Chapter Three: Will You...**

Sakuno look up at Ryoma with a smiled before taking his hand in answer from his question. Ryoma led Sakuno to the open dance floor where a few of the other regulars where dancing. Ryoma and Sakuno could see Tezuka and the others dancing very close with their partners. Before Ryoma and Sakuno could start dancing, the song had ended and was replace by a new love song feat for couples.

Ryoma took both Sakuno's hand and guided it towards his neck then he wrap his arms around Sakuno's waist leaving only a few space between them. They started dancing as soon as the music had started to play.

As they slowly move to the sway of the music. They didn't realized that the small space they have between each other is slowly getting closer until finally leaving nothing between them.

time goes by,  
we can never stay the same  
now we've come so far from love memory  
though your smile has gone,  
we will never be apart in our hearts we are one, for love melody  
the future arrives with your love

People around them had stop dancing as they left the dance floor and watch both Ryoma and Sakuno dancing. Captivated from the lovers dance.

willing to find an answer  
in all the winding road we have come through  
in the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here  
so you never lose your way to me  
never close your heart  
your light is always here

As the song ended, Ryoma and Sakuno broke free and before they know it, they heard a round of applause coming from all the people present in the gathering. Sakuno and Ryoma both look at each other, Ryoma smiled at Sakuno while she smiled back then together they bowed at their audience before making their way back to their tables.

"If I hadn't known you two are just friends, I would have thought that you guys are dating." Momo said as Ryoma and Sakuno sat down on their respective chairs.

"Very funny Momo." Ryoma said sarcastically.

"I'm not even making jokes. Ask everyone here and they would say the same." Momo answered as Ryoma and Sakuno looks at the other people in their table and saw them agreeing with Momo.

"For once, I never expected to see Kaidoh agreeing with Momo." Ryoma said trying to change the subject as he felt his heart beating faster.

"Fshuu!!!"

"Yeah, Kaidoh is right, don't turn the spot light to us." Momo said as Ryoma looks at Ryoma incredulously. "What?" Momo added.

"Kaidoh said that?" Sakuno was the one to ask.

"Yup. And I know he said that because believe it or not we're good friends." Momo simply said.

"More like good friends that likes to fight a lot." Fuji corrected making everyone on the table laugh.

The party had gone smoothly for everyone, well maybe except from the other guys who tried and asked Sakuno to dance but was unsuccessful because at the same time Ryoma would asked her to dance as well. So basically Ryoma had dance with Sakuno for the whole night.

**AFTER THE PARTY (IN THE WAITING AREA FOR THE CAR)...**

"Is someone going to pick you up?" Ryoma asked Sakuno who was standing beside him.

"My driver, but his still on the road." Sakuno answered looking at Ryoma while trying to stop a yawn from coming but Ryoma saw it.

"Why don't I drop you off. You look tired." Ryoma said and before Sakuno could say no she wasn't able to stop the second yawn from coming.

"I guess I can't say no. Thanks." Sakuno said as Ryoma's car came into view.

Ryoma handed some money to the valet parking boy (A/N: Is that what they call those man who works at a Valet Parking?) who thank him. Ryoma got into the driver's seat and before he drove off he looks at Sakuno who hadn't had her seatbelt on, so he bent all the way to Sakuno and pulling the seatbelt and buckling it safely at the same time earning a shock expression from Sakuno. After a few second, Sakuno had thank him.

Ryoma stop in front of Sakuno's house and was about to tell her that they had arrive when he realized Sakuno had fallen asleep. Ryoma watch her sleep, he didn't want to wake her up yet for so many reason. One is she looks breathtaking in her sleep, second is she was tired, three is he didn't want to be away from her presence yet and last which is the crucial one is that she made his heart beat calm, she make everything right, right now and he wanted it to stay like that for a while.

They stayed like that for at least half an hour, just inside Ryoma's car, outside Sakuno's house. Ryoma looking at her while she sleeps. Sakuno began to stir from her sleep, and as she opened her eyes she saw Ryoma looking at her.

"Uhm, are we there yet?" Sakuno asked not knowing what to say.

"Yeah." Ryoma simply answered.

Sakuno look outside her window and saw her house, looking back at Ryoma she smiled and said thanks. Before she could open the door, Ryoma had stop her and he got out of his car and opened the passenger side door for Sakuno.

"Thanks." Sakuno said.

"No problem." Ryoma answered leading her up to her porch.

"Uhm, do you want to come in for a bit." Sakuno asked looking at Ryoma who took her keys from her hand and opened the door for her.

"No, it's already late." Ryoma said handing the key to her.

"Oh okay." Sakuno smiled, "Anyway, thanks again and good night." Sakuno added giving Ryoma a peck on the cheeks.

"Good night." Ryoma answered as he watch her enter her house, before Sakuno could close the door Ryoma stop her.

"Ryoma-kun?"

'God, how I miss the way she say my name with the kun.' Ryoma thought but shook that thought quickly before asking. "Will you..."

**Okay, that's for now. Please tell me what you guys think!!!**


	4. Just A Friendly Date

**Author's Note: Wah!!! I hadn't updated this story for so long and I'm really really sorry. Jomai-chan and I have been busy both from school and also Jomai-chan is busy with her own story. And if you're wondering what everything got to do with Jomai-chan well, it's because she is co-writting this story with me!!! Anyway shall we Jomai-chan!!!**

**RECAP:**

Ryoma stop in front of Sakuno's house and was about to tell her that they had arrive when he realized Sakuno had fallen asleep. Ryoma watch her sleep, he didn't want to wake her up yet for so many reason. One is she looks breathtaking in her sleep, second is she was tired, three is he didn't want to be away from her presence yet and last which is the crucial one is that she made his heart beat calm, she make everything right, right now and he wanted it to stay like that for a while.

They stayed like that for at least half an hour, just inside Ryoma's car, outside Sakuno's house. Ryoma looking at her while she sleeps. Sakuno began to stir from her sleep, and as she opened her eyes she saw Ryoma looking at her.

"Uhm, are we there yet?" Sakuno asked not knowing what to say.

"Yeah." Ryoma simply answered.

Sakuno look outside her window and saw her house, looking back at Ryoma she smiled and said thanks. Before she could open the door, Ryoma had stop her and he got out of his car and opened the passenger side door for Sakuno.

"Thanks." Sakuno said.

"No problem." Ryoma answered leading her up to her porch.

"Uhm, do you want to come in for a bit." Sakuno asked looking at Ryoma who took her keys from her hand and opened the door for her.

"No, it's already late." Ryoma said handing the key to her.

"Oh okay." Sakuno smiled, "Anyway, thanks again and good night." Sakuno added giving Ryoma a peck on the cheeks.

"Good night." Ryoma answered as he watch her enter her house, before Sakuno could close the door Ryoma stop her.

"Ryoma-kun?"

'God, how I miss the way she say my name with the kun.' Ryoma thought but shook that thought quickly before asking. "Will you..."

**  
Chapter Four: Just A Friendly Date**

"Sakuno, will you go out with me tomorrow?" Ryoma asked meeting Sakuno's eyes.

"Ano..."

"As friends." Ryoma added before Sakuno could decide.

"I'll check my schedule and I'll give you a call." Sakuno said and said goodnight to Ryoma again and this time giving him a kiss on the cheek before going inside her house.

Ryoma was shock to even move. He stood in front of her door step for a while before shaking his head and got inside of his car and drove away.

**SAKUNO'S BEDROOM...**

"Sakuno no baka." Sakuno whispered to herself as she remembered the kiss she gave Ryoma after he asked her to go out with him as a friend, I mean, what does she expect. "After all this years, his still the one but he doesn't feel the same way." Sakuno added with sigh before getting ready to bed.

'Is this what you mean Yumi-chan?'

**RYOMA'S BEDROOM...**

Ryoma laid in his bed one hand rubbing his cheek where Sakuno had kiss her. More than three hours had pass but he could still feel Sakuno's soft lips in his cheeks as if she was still kissing it again and again.

"Sakuno." Ryoma whispered, he didn't know why he was acting like a love sick guy or why he wanted to spend if possible everyday with her, I mean, he had known her before but she never made him feel like this until now. And what's that feeling is, he don't have any damn idea what it was.

Ryoma glance at his bedside table where his clock is located and he was shock to find out that it was already two in the morning.

"Damn it Ryoma, I can't believe you lost track of time just thinking about her." Ryoma lectured himself before turning off the bedside lamp and tried his best to fall asleep.

**STUDIO 27, Japan (The Next Day)... **

"Yumi, where's Sakuno?" Takahisa the director of Sakuno's music video asked as he saw Yumi entered the studio where they're going to shoot the said video.

"On her trailer, the hair stylist is taking her time do fix Sakuno's hair." Yumi said as she walk through the studio to inspect that everything Sakuno likes is there. For example is her four bottles of mineral water.

"Takahisa-san." A man with black hair and glasses said approaching the director and shaking hand with him.

"Ah, Kaisuke Kyouya, you're here already." Takahisa said shaking Kyouya's hand then introduced Yumi to him and vice versa.

"Of course, I must say I'm excited working with someone like Sakuno. It would be an honor." Kyouya said looking at Takahisa then at Yumi with a grin.

"I could say the same with you." Sakuno said appearing behind Kyouya. "Working with the famous actor himself." Sakuno added as Kyouya turned and looks at her.

"You're even more beautiful than I thought." Kyouya said taking Sakuno's hand and kissing it.

"Why thank you." Sakuno said as Yumi and Takahisa watch their exchange.

"Okay, that's enough guys, let's start shooting." Takahisa said after exchanging looks with Yumi.

"Hai!" both said in unison and then the shoot began.

**STUDIO 27 (After Finishing The First Set Of The Video)...**

"Sakuno, how about we go for a late lunch?" Kyouya asked stopping Sakuno on her way to her trailer.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya-san but I already had plans." Sakuno said looking at Kyouya.

"It's just Kyouya, Sakuno." Kyouya said and Sakuno smiled in answer. "How about tomorrow?" Kyouya added.

"I'm not sure, but I'll let you know okay." Sakuno said and when Kyouya said Okay, she went to her trailer and change in her normal street clothes to meet Ryoma in the tennis court.

(A/N: To lessen the confussion, Sakuno asked Yumi to call Ryoma and inform him that Sakuno could meet with him.)

**TENNIS COURT, CELEBRITY CLUB...**

"Ryoma, where do you think your going?" Momo said grabbing Ryoma on the shoulder to stop him from walking away from him and the others.

"I had the coach permission to have an early break from practice." Ryoma simply answered as he try to get out of Momo's hold.

"Really and why is that?" Eiji asked a little more than curious.

"Personal matters." Ryoma answered and sigh as he finally gotten away from Momo's hold. "See you guys tomorrow." Ryoma added and left to take a shower before meeting Sakuno on the restaurant near the tennis court.

**I know, it's short but I hope you guys still read and review!!! **


End file.
